Do You Still Love Me?
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: "Elena, forget about me. I want you to forget about me." Damon leaves and tells Elena to forget him. Her memory of Damon wiped, except for when she dreams. Elena is curious and shakes the truth out of Caroline. When Damon arrives back he has someone with him. Does Damon still love Elena?
1. The Arrival

**Hey, so I hope you enjoy my new story. I thought I should make a kind of sequel to the mid season finale. If I don't keep writing I don't think I'll be able to wait for the next episodes in January. Before you start reading I would just like to give my condolences to the families who lost someone in the Newtown, Connecticut shooting. You are in my prayers. **

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Elena closed her diary. Rapping a golden ribbon around the velvety, dark green book. Elena put her earphones in and played Arms by Christina Perri. As she listened to the lyrics she drifted into a dream.

_Elena stood in the middle of an icy meadow. She looked into the distance and all she saw was fog. She began slowly walking on the ice. Her boots making the quietest of sounds only a vampire could hear. Suddenly, Elena heard a voice. It whispered her name. The voice sounded so familiar but she had no idea who it could be. Elena froze then whipped around to where she heard it. Elena's eyes were wide, preparing for an attack. She pushed her hair behind her ear and tried to listening for breathing or...something. Elena began walking towards the sound. Then she heard it again. Behind her. "Elena." _

_Elena, then began running in the other direction at vampire speed. Her hair blew behind her as she raced to get away but as she ran she just saw more nothingness. There was nothing or no one she could run to. "Elena, Elena, Elena." The voice kept repeating and repeating her name. Soon, Elena came to an abrupt stop. There was a figure in front of her. A man. He had raven black hair. His eyes were blue. He was beautiful. Scratch that, gorgeous. He didn't smirk, frown or show any kind of emotion. He just stood there. As did Elena. She felt like she was locked from moving. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. _

_"Don't go!" Elena cried when the figure began fading away until it was nothing but more fog. Elena didn't know why she wanted him to stay only that there was something about him. Something special. Something familiar. _

* * *

Elena walked into school, her back pack thrown over her shoulder. She wiped the snow flurry's out of her hair. She walked through the hallway until she came up to Bonnie. _  
_

"Hey," Elena said to her, leaning her head on the locker next to Bonnie's.

"Hey," She said back. She put the combination in. "What's up?"

Elena sighed. "I had another nightmare today," she told her best friend.

Bonnie looked away from her, guiltily. Elena was starting to get suspicious. "Oh yeah? What about?"

Elena straightened up, "That guy again, this time he spoke to me. He kept saying my name over and over again."

"May'be sometime you could help me figure it out, how about tomorrow-" Elena said, but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Um, I gotta get to class, see you later?"

Elena nodded and watched as Bonnie left with her arms rapped around her books. Elena was confused. Everyone she told the dream to had the same reaction. They first acted strangely then made up some excuse to leave. She decided to talk to Stefan about it. They must be hiding something. She just knew it.

* * *

Elena unlocked the boarding house door then went inside. She took off her coat then hung it over a chair.

"Stefan? Are you here?"

Elena flashed up the stairs then up to Stefan's room. She knocked on the wooden door.

"Stefan?"

"Come in," Stefan answered. Elena opened the door then walked in. She looked over to Stefan who was writing a journal entry in a chair.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," She said taking a seat on the side of his bed.

Stefan closed his journal then gave Elena his full attention. "Go ahead."

Elena waited a second before speaking. "I had a nightmare, it was about that man again."

Stefan sighed. He was hoping that after Damon left he could get back together with Elena but her constantly dreaming about Damon isn't helping.

"I was walking on ice and I heard a voice. It kept repeated my name again and again. That's never happened before. I saw him, he just appeared out of thin air and we just stared at each other a for a while," Elena explained.

Stefan looked out the floor depressingly. "So, what did you need to ask me about?"

Elena hesitantly said, "I know you guys are hiding something from me, what it is?"

Stefan tapped his pen against a table, he was contemplating what to say. What do you say to someone your in love with when there dreaming about your brother?

"Elena, its just a dream," Stefan said.

Elena stood up. "Your lying Stefan, tell me the truth! What are you hiding?"

Stefan looked at her. So beautiful, her eyes infuriated. "Elena, listen, it's nothing. Your a vampire and your dreams are intensified, that's all."

"Fine, don't tell me. Thanks so much, Stefan," she said sarcastically. After that, Elena flashed out of the house.

* * *

The snow was getting heavier as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Caroline came to the door.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, she gestured for Elena to come inside. Both the girls went up to her room and sat on her bed.

"So, can I talk to you about something, and you'll tell me the truth? "

"Sure," Caroline said to her.

"Okay, today I had another nightmare," Elena began. Caroline instantly stiffened. "You know, I'm late for..."

Elena folded her arms. "Caroline..."

"Fine, fine," She said, giving into Elena.

"Okay, so I had the dream and this time the guy spoke to me. I asked Stefan about it and I know lied to me. You guys have been hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," Elena said.

Caroline sighed. "It's just some guy you used to know, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is, as my best friend, please tell me the truth," Elena said, looking at Caroline with her big, brown eyes.

Caroline slumped down into a slouch. "Stefan has a brother, Damon, and you were...in love with...him," She said hesitantly.

* * *

Stefan ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What was he going to do? Elena asking all these question. He couldn't let her know, never. He just had to figure something out and quick, before she convinces someone to tell her. Stefan sighed at himself just before the doorbell rang. He was at the door in a second. He opened it up and his eyes went wide at who he saw.

A women was holding his hand, she had beautiful red, long hair which brought out her green eyes. She was about as tall as his shoulder. She didn't move an inch until Damon said, "Hello, brother."

**Thx for reading. Please review! Consider it an early Christmas present. **


	2. The Dream that Meant Everything

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, its mostly because Christmas and my constant obsession with watching Vampire Diaries, I didn't really have much time. Plus, I wrote an original chapter but it was all erased :( I think I like this one better anyway. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 2: The Dream that Meant Everything

"Damon? Your back?" Stefan asked, frowning.

Damon smirked, then slid passed Stefan inside the boarding house. "I see the place hasn't changed, except for that rug, its ugly by the way," Damon pointed out. The girl followed past him, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and knee high combat boots. Damon bounced himself on the couch, Stefan just stared at him.

"What?" He asked. Stefan glared, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Damon shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever," as the girl looked around the room. Damon followed Stefan to the kitchen.

"What?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stefan crossed his arms, "Who is she?"

"El," Damon said.

"Are you compelling her?"

Damon sneered, "No, it's Elizabeth." When Stefan gave him a questioningly look Damon explained. "We knew El when we were still humans, her mother was Florence Thompson. She was our mother's friend. You never knew this but we fell in love, she died months later when she got sick. I thought she was dead but apparently I was wrong," Damon said.

"Then she's a vampire, did you turn her?"

Damon frowned. Damon would always be the first person to blame when something like this happened in Stefan's mind. "No, I didn't and she doesn't know who did either."

"And your back because?" Stefan asked. Damon didn't like how his brother didn't want him back by his side but would never admit it. It's a vampire pride thing.

"Well, we met again in Romania and I'm back because we're engaged," Damon said. Just staring at him, Stefan was shocked. His brother never seemed like the type to get married. He didn't know whether to congratulate him or keep asking questions.

"Wow...that's..."

Damon brushed his hair back with his hand, "So, I assume you and Elena are back together?"

Stefan sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to go see Elizabeth."

"El," Damon corrected.

* * *

"Bye, Car, thanks for being a good friend," said Elena, hugging Caroline tightly.

"No problem, just please don't tell Stefan I told you," Caroline begged. Elena let go and smiled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Elena waved to Caroline as she got in the car and drove to her house. She got out of the car and immediately was showered with snow flurries. She unlocked the door then went inside. Jeremy was sitting on the couch, on his laptop. "Hey, Elena," he said once he noticed the vampire.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a nap, it's been a long day," she said taking off her scarf and coat. "I'll be in my room."

Jeremy nodded.

Elena went into her room the slid under the blankets, forcing her eyes shut. When she fell asleep, she dreamed again, of the raven black haired man.

_Elena was under water. Although she was a vampire she couldn't breathe. She began moving her arms to swim to the surface but looked down to see her ankle chained to the bottom. Elena struggled to get it off but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the water morphed into a castle. She was hundreds of feet off the ground, standing on grey bricks. "What the hell?" Elena whispered to herself. She began walking towards the edge, looking over the railing. Elena gasped when the castle changed. Brick by brick falling apart. First the place went white. But then images began to pop up. Memories she figured_.

_Elena looked around herself. She was in a motel building, in the hallway. Questions filled Elena's mind. What is this? Suddenly, she saw herself. Like a exact clone of herself. Maybe it was Katherine. But that just didn't make sense. It was definitely Elena. She watched the other Elena walk across the hall. She was breathing loudly. _"_Don't," the other Elena said. Elena was confused, who was she talking to. "Do what?" Elena whipped around. It was the black haired man. He was wearing a shirt but it showed the middle of his chest. Elena swallowed and so did the other Elena. She turned around and pressed her lips on his. _

_Elena just watched in astonishment. Was this the man Caroline told her about? Stefan's brother? Damon? Elena planned on staying but she was gone in a second. New memories flashed through her mind. When she and him danced at the pageant, when they went to South Carolina, the first time they kissed, the last. When Damon told her to forget. Every memory she ever had with him came flooding back in. She remembered him. The man she loved. Damon._

Elena woke up and jumped out of her bed. She remembered everything. She ran to the living room and starting putting on her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked, now watching CSI.

"I have to see Stefan, he lied to me," she said.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. "About...what?"

"I know, Jeremy, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know everyone's been lying to me about Damon. Including you," she said sliding on her boots.

Jeremy looked at her guiltily. "Look, Elena, I'm sorry, we all thought..."

"I don't have time for that right now, Jer, I'm going to find Damon if it's the last thing I do." Elena opened the door and was gone in a second.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, Likes, Dislikes. The next chapter will have more drama, Elena will realize Damon's back and yadahh...yadahh...yadahh.**


	3. Reunion

**It snowed! It was really nice to wake up to. I stuck my head out the window so I could taste the flurries. (Yeah, I'm weird) My siblings and I went outside and built three giant snowballs so we could throw them at this guy named Jamal. It was hilarious. Okay, so here's the next chapter! ATTENTION TO AUTHOR'S OF STORIES I HAVE FAVORITED! Please update or the crying will commence! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Plz review! Oh yeah, one more thing! I was thinking about doing a story about El's past, yes...no...maybe? Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Ch. 3; The Reunion

Stefan walked back into the living room where El was sitting on the couch, her hair brushed behind her ears revealing green dangles.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before, nice to see you again," he said, as they gave each other a polite hug.

"Call me, El," she said letting go.

Stefan smiled. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I keep forgetting."

Damon walked back in the room. A bottle in his right hand. "I've got bourbon," he said with a smirk, "Would you like some ma-lady?" Damon said giving El a kiss.

"Absolutely," she began as she walked near a cabinet in the kitchen, "Cups are in here as I remember?"

"Yep," Damon said. He plopped himself on the couch then put his feet on the table. "Ah...I missed this place, such good memories," Damon said.

El came back in and passed Damon and Stefan a glass. "Yeah, like the time you were nearly tortured to death," she said sarcastically. Stefan looked confused so she elaborated. "Damon filled me in." Stefan nodded, understanding.

Damon put an arm around El when she sat down. "You remember that time we spiked my father's drinks?" he asked El.

"How could I forget? He danced on the table all night naked. Then he tried to beat you the next day and I had to save your ass," El said laughing.

They began laughing with her. "And I will remain thankful always," Damon said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You better," she said, chuckling.

"So, when's the wedding?" Stefan said.

El snuggled into Damon's warm arms. "Well...we don't have an exact date yet but we both agreed we wanted to do it here," El said.

"Great...so your staying here," Stefan thought that sounded a bit rude to her blurted out, "Which I don't have a problem with, of course!"

They both looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, yeah we're gonna stay here, it is my house too, you know," Damon said.

Stefan put his arms on his thighs. "Can I see the ring?"

"Sure," El said then extended her arm so Stefan could see it. It was a beautiful, sapphire ring with a silver band.

"It was amazing when he gave it to me because this was actually my mother's stone. It was her prized possession passed down to her for generations. Damon noticed how much I loved it and made it into a ring," she told. El looked into her fiance's eyes adoringly. As did Damon. Stefan knew as soon as this happened that his brother was in love.

* * *

Elena jumped in her car and began speeding away. Her eyes were glued to the road. Anxious to get to the boarding house. A tear slid down her cheek, she kept one hand on the wheel, wiping the tear with the other. A car got in her way so she swerved around it honking. When she arrived she didn't even close the door. She trudged up the steps then calmed herself down. She slowly twisted the knob, it was locked. Elena then used her vampire strength to open the door.

"Uh...who are you?" A voice asked. A girl was just about to leave the room when Elena busted in the house.

Elena gave her an apologetic look, "Oh...sorry, I'm Elena...I was looking for Stefan, is he here?"

The girl leaned her shoulder on the wall. "No, he and Damon went to the store to pick up a few things, I'm Elizabeth by the way, but people call me El," she told the vampire.

Elena's blood ran cold. Damon? Damon was here? Has Stefan been keeping him from her? Has he been here for a while? Would he miss her? Would he hug her right away when he returned? Who was this girl? Why was she here? She didn't know what to think...

"Hey, are you okay?" El asked.

Elena snapped herself out of it, "Um...yeah, I-I'm fine. Do you mind if I wait for them? It's important?"

El shrugged. "It's fine with me, I-" She stopped talking to Elena when the lights when out. Probably because of the blizzard outside. It was pitch black in the house.

"Dammit!"

El walked into the kitchen, cautiously. Careful to not trip. "Hey...can you get those matches off the bookcase? I'm gonna light some candles," El said. Elena felt her way over into the corner with a bookcase. At the top was a box, she opened it revealing six matches.

"Here," Elena said as she passed them to the other vampire. El took them and lit two candles, one for herself and one for Elena.

"Okay, that's done, we should find the fuse box," El suggested. She put her candle up and looked at her surroundings. She headed for the basement with Elena following behind her.

"So...I know this is none of my business, but how do you know Stefan and D-Damon?" Elena asked, choking on _his _name, also hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"Long story short, we met each other when we were very young, fell in love, Damon and I engaged," El said.

Immediately, Elena's world collapsed, El was engaged to Damon. They were getting married. Mixed emotions filled her mind at that moment. First Sorrow, then envy, anger, loathe, lust, then at last, hate. She hated this girl with a passion.

El came on to the fuse box. She fiddled with the fuse as she kept talking about Damon and her engagement which made Elena hate her even more.

"We both wanted to do the wedding in Mystic Falls so that's why were here. Plus, I have a few friends close by who can come. Damon got me this really amazing ring, it was just..."

Elena stopped listening. Her limbs just took control of her. She slowly began bringing her candle closer to the other vampire's red hair. Elena wasn't thinking clearly but her emotions got the best of her. The next thing was kind of a blur for Elena. It happened so fast. El grabbed Elena's wrist then twisted it. Elena was bent down, cringing in pain. El was holding her tightly, though it looked like she wasn't even trying.

"I don't know what your damage is, but you will do well to never try that again. You might have vampire strength but your sure as hell not as strong as me. I'm a lot older then you, a lot stronger, and a lot faster, what are you doing here anyway? Did you come to set them on fire too? Damon and Stefan?"

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! Please let go," Elena begged. El released her causing Elena to fall to the floor. She quickly got back on her feet.

"Get out! Now," El yelled.

Elena flashed out of the house.

**So, I know I promised a lot of drama and I'm sorry If I lied. I hope you like it despite my constant fibs! Review!**


End file.
